


Old Soul

by MintyTrifecta



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Dear lord why did i write this, Donald is immortal and remembers his past lives, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, i wrote it cause of spite, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyTrifecta/pseuds/MintyTrifecta
Summary: Donald has lived for a long time. Longer than he can recall. He will continue to do so until the end of time.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Old Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Donald.

Donald looks six when he first meets Scrooge.  
He teaches them to defend themselves at a young age.  
He knows he's not.

~

Donald looks eight when he meets Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Daisy.  
They talk to him about things they've learned in school.  
He already knows it.

~

Donald looks twelve when his mother and father die.  
He was in the car when they crashed.  
He knows they're dead before the ambulance arrived.

~  
Donald looks twelve when he's sent to live with his grandmother.  
She griefs.  
Donald envies her.  
~  
Donald looks thirteen when his grandmother dies.  
Heart failure due to stress.  
Donald says goodbye to the poor overworked soul.

~

Donald looks fifteen when he meets a young boy wearing blue.  
He tries to lie about his origins.  
Donald knew the truth.

~

Donald looks seventeen when he meets José and Panchito.  
They tell him how strangely familiar he seems.  
He knows the truth.

~

Donald looks twenty when he starts going on adventures with his uncle and twin.  
He pretends to be their scapegoat.  
He knows he's better than them.

~ 

Donald looks twenty two when his uncle buys Ducklair towers.  
Uno tells him his knowledge is impressive.  
He doesn't tell him how much it hurt.

~

Donald looks twenty two when Xhadoom dies.  
She created a new world for her species to live.  
Donald doesn't tell her how futile it is.

~

Donald looks twenty two when Della tells him she's got eggs on the way.  
They spend two months taking care of the eggs.  
Donald cries of joy for the first time.

~

Donald looks twenty nine when Della takes the Spear Of Selene to space.  
She never comes back.  
Donald takes the eggs.

~

Donald looks twenty three when Mickey breaks out as an actor.  
He talks about his childhood friends and how much they've supported him.  
Donald went to go comfort and silence the cries of his kids.

~

Donald looks thirty one when his kids temper with the engine of his ship.  
He takes them to Scrooge.  
He knows Scrooge will betray his trust.

~ 

Donald looks thirty one when Magica comes back.  
His voice can finally be heard.  
He gives orders that he knows will work.

~

Donald looks thirty one when the Spear of Selene is found again.  
She looks Twenty Three.  
Donald let's silent tears fall down.

~

Donald looks thirty one when his sister is brought back.  
She hugs her children.  
Donald relapses to his old mindset.

~  
Donald looks Thirty one when House Of Mouse opens.  
Huey Dewey and Louie take to their roles like a glove.  
Donald keeps the beasts backstage.  
~

Donald looks thirty one when Della's kids celebrate their Twentieth birthday.  
Della looks forty.  
He tells them he has the Mcduck genes of looking young.

~

Donald looks thirty one when Scrooge's lucky streak fades out.  
The funeral is a public affair.  
Donald cries alone.

~

Donald looks thirty one when Louie becomes the new head of McDuck enterprises.  
He's proud.  
Donald knows the inevitable.

~  
Donald looks thirty one when Huey decides to become the president of the Junior Woodchucks.  
He's just like him.  
Donald thought.

~

Donald looks thirty one when Dewey decides to keep adventuring with his mother.  
Donald tells him he's proud.  
In truth, he's disappointed.

~  
Donald looks thirty one when House Of Mouse closes.  
His friends go their separate ways.  
Donald knows what will happen next.

~

Donald looks thirty one when Della's fire burns her alive.  
Drowned while trying to escape, the presses said.  
Donald didn't cry for the inevitable.

~

Donald looks thirty one when Louie gets assasinated.  
The culprit was never found.  
Donald didn't cry for the inevitable.  
~

Donald looks thirty one when Dewey dies.  
Immediate curse.  
The amulet was too strong.

~

Donald looks thirty one when he and Huey try to save Dewey.  
They spent months searching in ancient libraries for a way to reverse the curse to no avail.  
It was inevitable.

~

Donald looks thirty one when Huey takes his own life.  
Too much pain to bear.  
Donald envies him.

~

Donald looks thirty one when the Evronian take earth.  
He did his best to defend it.  
He knows it wouldn't be of any help.

~

Donald looks thirty one when earth is abandoned.  
Everyone flees on spaceships.  
He leaves earth for good.

~

Donald looks thirty one when earthlanders arrive on Pacificus.  
He sees Reginella again.  
He cries for the first time in years.

~

Donald looks thirty one when Earthlanders die out.  
He's the last of the species.  
He envies them.

~

Donald looks thirty one when he's set out on a mission to retrieve life from earth.  
He stows his spaceship off course.  
He's done with that planet.

~

Donald looks thirty one when he finds Searshea.  
Cold and lonely.  
He welcomes it in.

~  
Donald looks thirty one when the universe comes to an end.  
The light is blinding and the heat is unbearable.  
Donald dies with a smile.  
~

The immortal soul finally gets to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these two fics
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504771/chapters/12714500
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025008/chapters/52562548


End file.
